


A Drop of Poison in My Veins.

by EKlein1998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Jackson, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Isaac, Edging, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Jackson, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-orgasm torment, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Slow Build, Spanking, Sub Jackson, Suppressed Feelings, Teasing Isaac, Threesome, Top Isaac, jealous!Jackson, oversensitivity, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKlein1998/pseuds/EKlein1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore is the new owner of his late father's law firm. After the death of an old flamee, Jackson attempts to rediscover his penchant for having a lack of control. </p><p>Receiving an invitation to one of the most elite BDSM clubs this side of the Atlantic, Jackson is drawn into a world of leather and longing. Meeting his new Dom, can the headstrong, cocky lawyer relinquish control long enough to satiate his desires? Or will the alpha male in him be too much for even an experienced Dom to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hesitance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a first for me. I'm used to Isaac being the bottom, and Jackson being a teasing top. However, I decided to switch it up a bit. 
> 
> Since this is my first go at writing this ship this way, please be constructive with criticism.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you have any feedback! Thank you :*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll meet Jackson and have some brief background on his story and his experiences with BDSM so far. 
> 
> Also, we'll have some other TW characters being introduced.

Jackson drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, oceanic eyes flicking up to gaze at the large neon sign that adorned the entrance to the club. He was apprehensive, though he didn't know why. He usually felt confident - about everything, both at work and socially. If he wanted something, he was the kind of guy to just go and take it. Once he eventually drummed up the courage to get out of the car, he strode over towards the entrance and buzzed the intercom. A surprisingly clear female voice greeted him, in a cool tone.  
  
"Name?" He was tempted to turn tail and run right at that second, but he had already received the invitation. If he didn't use it by that night, he wou do be barred from applying to the club for another 6 months. He couldn't risk the regret of not taking the opportunity while it existed.  
  
"It's uh... Jackson. Whittemore." He heard the faint rustling of paper form the other side of the intercom, as well as a few computer keys being pressed.  
  
"Ah, yes. We have your name here Mr. Whittemore. Come on in." He pulled open the door as soon as the command was uttered, stepping into the surprisingly warm building. He glanced around the lobby, giving a surprised hum at the minimalist interior. There was a small leather couch against one wall, with a potted plant - Jackson didn't know what kind - next to it. There were light blue lamps adorning the purplish-pink walls, giving the room a warm sort of glow. He moved towards the second set of doors, moving into the main reception area. He leaned against the reception desk, giving the flame haired female a charming smile. She barely looked up from the computer screen as she slid a clipboard and a pen towards him. "Fill this in, and then return it. Take a seat, and Mistress Allison will be with you shortly." Jackson picked up the clipboard and pen, taking a seat on the small couch that sat on the opposite wall. He checked the boxes, filling in that he was male, between 18 and 28, and bisexual. He filled in his height and weight, as well as his safewords - one for a definite stop to activities, and another for a pause or a breather during activities. He wrote down "red" and "black" respectively, figuring they would be easy to remember. Once he filled in the rest of the form and signed it, he handed it back to the woman at the desk. From next to him, another door that he had noticed previously opened, and a slender, dark haired woman stepped out. A warm smile graced her lips, and her pale skin gave her an almost ethereal glow.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Whittemore. If you'd like to follow me, we can get started on your arrangement with my establishment." Jackson stood up, following after the woman once she retreated down the corridor she had appeared from. He closed the door behind him, before stepping into her office after her. She gestured to the seat opposite her desk, and he sat down almost immediately. "So... I'm guessing that you're here because you would like to find a dominant or submissive to be paired with." Jackson nodded after she finished speaking, his eyes meeting hers as she rested the ended of a pen again her bottom lip.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." He gave another nod, before he leaned forward in the seat.  
  
"And which are you, then?" She lowered the pen to the piece of paper before her, before he spoke.  
  
"I... I think I'm a submissive. I think so." She responded with a wide, gleaming smile, and nodded at his answer.  
  
"I agree. I can tell that all that bravado is hiding something." He felt his tanned cheeks immediately flushing.  
  
"You can? Wow. Well, yeah, I think I'm here to find a dominant." She slid the form towards him, once she had written down a few things.  
  
"Here. You'll need a medical exam, as well as providing us with a vague idea of what it is that you want to try. At least to start with." He raised his eyebrows slowly, before he spoke.  
  
"Will this be-"  
  
"Private and non-invasive? Yes. We have medical professionals on call. They're used to this sort of thing. We can have it done within the next two hours, as long as you're able." He nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes, of course. As soon as we can."  
Her eyes gleamed at his eagerness, before she pointed to an empty space on the form.  
  
"Which gender would you prefer?"  
He scribbled down the word 'male', before glancing up at Allison's smirking face.  
  
"I thought so. If you'd like to follow me, we'll get you set up for the medical." He stood up after she spoke, following her out of her office and deeper into the building.

\-------------------------------------

As Jackson sat by the phone, waiting anxiously for his results from the club, he racked his brains in order to try and think when he had first become involved with this kind of thing. He figured it started with his high school sweetheart, Erica. She had introduced him to the light bondage one night after a party they had both attended. She had tied his wrists to the fancy mahogany headboard, and proceeded to ride him until he had tears in his eyes. She had brought him to orgasm twice, and although he was sensitive, it still felt euphoric. He felt his shaft twitching in his pants at the thought of the blonde bombshell tying him down again. They had parted on less than amicable terms, especially since he had come home one day to find her bent over his dining table while his dad ate her out. Erica and his father had dated since then, until around two months ago when both of them died in a car accident going over the bridge towards the old nature reserve. That was why Jackson was now the owner of the company. Even though it was something he had always wanted, he still resented the circumstances in which it had occurred. He heard his phone ringing, almost falling over in his haste to pick it up. He pressed the 'accept call' button, speaking softly.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. Whittemore? We have your results back. We'd like to offer you a full time place at our establishment. Mistress Allison also picked out a Dom for you. If you'd like to come down on Friday around 6?"  
  
"I can't, I have to-"  
  
"Mistress Allison insists, Mr. Whittemore. Please don't be late." And with that, the call ended. Jackson emitted a sigh, before he phoned a few of his co-workers and arranged for them to cover for him. He would make damn sure that he was there on Friday, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully get chapter 2 up ASAP!


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson meets his new dominant, and has his first experience with proper submission. Isaac sets down the ground rules, and treats Jackson to a reward for being a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the first of a few smutty chapters. However, we may see some foreshadowing of eventual romance in this one ;) 
> 
> PS. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for anything they want to see Isaac do to Jackson in the future, then don't hesitate to tell me in a comment below.

Jackson reached the club with around twenty minutes to spare, so he waited in the lobby after greeting the receptionist from his previous visit. He heard the door opening at 5:58PM, and Allison stepped out once again, wearing that warm smile that she had displayed last time.  
  
"Mr. Whittemore, how nice to see you again. If you'd like to come with me, your new Dom is waiting in my office." Jackson's stomach flipped. It suddenly hit him that he would be allowing the man in there to control him, /penetrate/ him, and that he would be completely obedient to him. Jackson knew that he could back out at any time, but he didn't want to. He knew that he would ultimately regret it if he did, so with a reluctant sigh, he heaved himself off the couch and followed Allison down the hall and into her office. 

When he closed the door and turned around, he noticed a tall, slender male leaning against the wall. He had a lean frame, with high cheekbones and caramel curls that hung almost down to his eyes. The stranger ran his fingers through his hair, a coy smirk resting on his plump lips.   
  
"Mr. Whittemore, this is Isaac. He'll be your Dominant for the duration of your relationship with us."  
Jackson swallowed thickly, allowing his sapphire eyes to glide over the male's casual outfit. He was wearing a long shirt that was emblazoned with the insignia of some band that Jackson didn't recognise, a pair of tight black jeans and a pair of red converse. His hands were thrust into his pockets, before one withdrew and offered itself out to Jackson. Jackson shook it firmly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Allison could tell that something was up, so she cleared her throat.  
  
"Mr. Whittemore? Is there a problem with my selection? Because I can assure you that-"  
  
"No, I just didn't expect someone as attractive as him." Isaac held up his hand.  
  
"Don't interrupt the Mistress when she speaks. Or me, for that matter."  
It was the first time that the male had spoken, and his voice sent a shiver down Jackson's spine. His voice was soft, yet firm, and the faint echo of a British accent clung to his words.  
  
"Of course. I-I'm sorry." Jackson suddenly felt defenceless in front of the newcomer. He might as well have been naked.  
  
"...As I was saying." Allison met Isaac's eyes. "I made sure to pick out the Dom who I thought best suited your experiences and personality. I'm sure he'll be to your liking." Jackson gave a stiff nod, before giving the dominant male a swift glance. "Now, I suggest the two of you go and get acquainted. Take him to your room, Isaac."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. You know where we are if you need us." Allison flashed him a sweet smile, before Isaac left the office, beckoning for Jackson to follow him.

\-------------------------------------

Isaac unlocked a door in a quiet corridor, pushing it open before allowing Jackson to step inside. He follow the blue-eyed male in, before closing it behind them.  
  
"Do you want me naked?" Jackson asked, his hands moving to fiddle with his tie. He glanced around at the red-painted walls, noting the large dresser, the flat screen television mounted to the wall, and the built-in closet in the corner. He also noted the king-sized four poster bed that rested against one of the walls. The carpet was soft beneath Jackson's shoes. He turned to gaze at the taller male, who now stood with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"If you like. However, I want to talk first. Just talk." Isaac pulled the chair from the nearby dresser, placing it next to the bed and sitting on it backwards, before leaning against the backrest and pointing to the bed. "Sit." Jackson complied faster than he would like to admit, his plump rear hitting the comfortable mattress with a soft noise. He glanced into Isaac's eyes before kicking his shoes off, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. "I'm aware of your safewords now, so I trust you to use them whenever you feel uncomfortable or you need a break. Okay?" Jackson gave a slow nod. Isaac narrowed his eyes slightly. "When I ask a question, I don't do it expecting the silent treatment. You'll answer yes or no, with "sir" on the end. Understood?"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir."  
  
"Good boy." Isaac grinned, before he ran his fingers through his hair again.  
"Now, cheer up. Don't look so morbid. We're here to fulfill your fantasies, not plan your funeral." Jackson snorted at that, and he allowed a smile to grace his features.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"While I do like when you do as you're told, I want you to speak only when spoken to. If you speak out of turn, I'll punish you. Okay?" Jackson moved to nod, before correcting himself.  
  
"Yes sir." Isaac reached forward to run his fingers through Jackson's short hair, before gesturing for him to stand up.  
  
"On second thought, let's get those clothes off. I want to see what I've got to work with." Jackson complied once again, before he removed his tie, shirt, trousers, and boxers. He then slipped his socks off. "Fold them up and place them on the dresser." Jackson moved over to the dresser after he folded his clothes, feeling Isaac's eyes on his bare behind as he walked. He then returned to his previous position, just as Isaac stood up. He picked up Jackson's tie, tying the soft silk over the submissive male's eyes. He pushed him back on to the cotton sheets, thinking for a moment before he sat back on the chair. "I want you to touch yourself, slowly. I want you to stroke your dick, and cup your balls too. But I don't want you to cum, okay? Can you do that for me Jackson?" Jackson whimpered at the order, feeling his shaft twitching at the soft-spoken words. He had practiced denying himself repeatedly in the past, so he figured that this would be a piece of cake.  
  
"Yes sir..." He immediately set to work, his right hand wrapping around his already stiffening cock, beginning to give it slow, almost loving strokes. His thumb occasionally slid over the slit, eliciting a soft moan from the male's parted lips. A few minutes later, he began to quicken his pace, before Isaac spoke up.  
  
"Slowly, Jackson." The caramel haired male stood up, his thumb swiping over the slit of Jackson's cock to wipe up the pearlescent bead of pre-amble that had formed there. He lifted his thumb to his mouth to lick the digit clean, a quiet moan escaping from the mouth. "Sweet." Jackson almost came on the spot, but he held himself back purely because he wanted to impress his new dominant. "Stop." His movements ceased as he whined, and his hand felt to his side. "I want to finish you off." Cool, unfamiliar digits wrapped around him, and began to give him teasing, slow strokes. They were even slower than his own, and within minutes he was bucking against Isaac's hand. Isaac removed his hand, before moving to sit on the bed next to Jackson's body. One hand pressed down on his chest, the other resuming it's previous motions on his cock. "Stay still, or else you won't get to cum tonight." Isaac leaned down to flick his tongue against Jackson's slit, before he began to quicken his strokes. Within seconds, he was roughly pumping Jackson's throbbing erection as the submissive whined and threw his head back. "Do you want to cum, baby?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, though Jackson answered anyway.  
  
"Y-Yes! Yes sir, I do!" Isaac tutted, ceasing his strokes before letting go of Jackson's cock.  
  
"I said for you to answer yes or no, didn't I?" Jackson whimpered in response, his cock flushed, aching and a deep shade of red.  
  
"Y-Yes sir..."  
  
"It's a good thing I'm feeling generous for our first time, then." He quickly resumed his swift pace from before, his hand smearing his submissive's pre-cum over the shaft. "Beg for it, Jackson." Isaac said through gritted teeth. Jackson didn't beg. For anything. Ever. But he /needed/ it, more than anything.  
  
"P-Please, sir, /please/! Please let me cum, I need to cum!" He whimpered and gritted his teeth, almost crying out in pure need. Isaac was enamoured with the sight of this self-proclaimed "manly man" spread out and begging him for an orgasm. Isaac looked at the clock. It had been 6:13 when he had first got Jackson to touch himself. It was 6:39 now. 26 minutes.  
  
"Four more minutes, Jackson. Four minutes, okay? And then you can cum. I promise." Jackson whimpered as he felt Isaac's cool fingers wiping the sweat from his forehead, before speaking out quietly.  
  
"O-Okay sir..." Isaac smiled, slowing his strokes down considerably.  
  
"Good boy. You're doing so well." He kept up a moderate pace for the remaining few minutes, only speaking again when it was 6:43. "Cum, Jackson. Go on. You earned it." Those words were like music to Jackson's ears. He rocked his hips up, thick ribbons of his seed shooting from his slit and landing on his chest, his stomach, and Isaac's hand. Isaac wiped off his fingers on Jackson's lips, smirking when he felt the submissive licking the sticky substance from his skin. "Good boy..." Jackson was panting heavily, and had to blink when Isaac removed the blindfold. He lifted Jackson to sit up, wrapping an arm around the muscular male's waist. "You did really well, baby? How was that?"  
  
"G-Great sir..." He wasn't sure if he was able to speak, but he didn't care. He was too tired. He leaned his forehead against Isaac's neck, before Isaac chuckled.  
  
"You don't have to call me sir after we play, Jackson. Aftercare is when we're equals, okay?" The submissive nodded, before Isaac spoke again. "Just call me Isaac."  
  
"Okay... Isaac."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home? I imagine that you'll need some rest after being edged for 30 minutes."  
  
"Felt like 30 hours..." Jackson mumbled, pressing a kiss to Isaac's collarbone. The taller male laughed.  
  
"It will, in the beginning. Now, do you want a ride home?" Jackson nodded, pointing to his pants.  
  
"Keys are in there." Isaac retrieved his submissive's clothes, helping him into them before leading him out to his car and placing him into the passenger seat. He then slipped into the driver seat, starting the car up and asking Jackson for his address. 

\-------------------------------------

Isaac wolf-whistled when they arrived at Jackson's place, studying the modern, expensive-looking building closely.  
  
"This is a nice place." He slid out of the car, before handing Jackson his keys. "I'll call Lydia and get her to pick me up."  
  
"You can come in and order a cab if you like. It's freezing out here." Isaac shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. You need to go and rest. But I'll see you soon, I hope? If you're coming back, that is." He almost sounded hopeful.  
  
"Of course I'm coming back. Do you think I would pass up another opportunity to have an orgasm like that?" He snorted. Isaac laughed.  
  
"Who says you'll even get to orgasm the next time you come?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the shocked look on Jackson's face.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"You heard me. Now, go inside." He winked, before stepping towards the curb and pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialled Lydia's number just as Jackson unlocked his front door. The shorter male glanced back for a moment, before he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Stripping off his clothes, he practically fell into bed and dozed off almost straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


	3. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is needy for another session, but Isaac is busy. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jackson meets a surprising "new" client at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates, guys. School etc has been stressful. Anyway, here. I don't own the song in this chapter. Enjoy!

Jackson couldn't stop thinking about his session at the club the other night. Every time he tried to focus on the work in front of him, his mind flashed to the image of him, beneath Isaac, the other male's silky voice whispering praise to him. He tried his best not to get hard at the mental images, but he could barely cope. He wrapped his slender digits around the cellphone on his desk, dialling in the number for the club.  
  
"Hello?" Allison answered the phone, her voice sounding slightly irritated, and Jackson almost contemplated hanging up and calling again later that day. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh... Hi. It's Jackson. Jackson Whittemore. Sorry." He emitted a quiet sigh, before biting down on his plump lower lip. "I was wondering if I could, uh... Book in another session." He almost heard the smile growing on Allison's lips.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Whittemore. I'll ask Isaac to check his schedule, and we'll get back to you. Does that sound good?" Jackson exhaled softly, before clearing his throat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that sounds great. Thank you." He heard the phone click, signalling the end of the call, before moving to focus on his work again.

Jackson was in the shower when the cellphone rang. He slid open the shower door, before reaching over to grab his iPhone. He slid open the screen to answer the call, placing it on loudspeaker.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi there, Jax." Jackson's knees almost went weak. It was Isaac. Normally, the brown haired male hated nicknames, but the three letter word sounded so /good/ rolling off of Isaac's lips.  
  
"Uh, hi, Isaac." Isaac chuckled softly at Jackson's nervousness, before speaking again.  
  
"I expect to be called sir when I call you, boy." Jackson instantly grew rock hard, turning off the shower. "Are you in the shower, Jackson?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Isaac hummed, pursing his lips on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I don't have any time in my schedule for almost another two weeks. But I imagine that you must be desperate for my attention, since you called to arrange another session so soon." Jackson wanted to protest, wanted to argue with the male on the other end of the phone, but Isaac was right. Jackson /was/ desperate for another session with the dominant.  
  
"Yes sir" was the only response he could muster.  
  
"Hm, good boy. You're naked now, right? I want you to send me a picture of you, on your knees. Send it to my cellphone. You still have the number I gave you, correct?" Jackson went to nod, before remembering that the dominant couldn't see him.  
  
"Yes, sir, I do..."  
  
"Good boy. I'll be waiting." The call ended with an audible click, and Jackson felt like crying. He was rock hard and still dripping wet. He grabbed his towel, moving to dry himself off before grabbing his cell, and moving to position himself in the bedroom. He set the camera on the time delay setting, shifting so that he was kneeling in front of it, head bowed, hands folded in his lap. He heard the camera shutter go off, before picking up his phone and checking to see how the photo looked. He thought it looked okay.  
Hitting Isaac's cell phone number, and then "send", he waited anxiously for the response. When he received a text back, he almost dropped his cellphone in his haste to read it. He almost came on the spot when he opened the reply. It was a picture of Isaac, lying on his bed, a sizeable tent in his underwear, accompanied by a winking emoji. Jackson's mouth went dry as soon as he saw the picture, unsure of how to reply.  
He simply typed "thank you, sir", before hitting "send" once more.  
Isaac replied with "You're welcome, boy", before sending a second message. "I don't want you to touch yourself until we next see each other. Now, I've got a meeting. Goodnight, Jackson."  
Jackson didn't reply and although he felt like protesting, he simply slid into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The two weeks felt like they would go on for ever. Not only did Jackson have to wait before he could see Isaac again, he also had an enormous workload to get through. There were so many cases going in and out of the doors of the building he worked in, that he struggled to keep track. He had delegated as many cases to his employees as he could, but he still ended up trying to juggle three clients himself. One was a particularly messy divorce, one was a minor assault at a bar that Jackson didn't even think warranted a lawsuit, and the third was scheduled to arrive at ten A.M.. Jackson had to admit, he wasn't in the mood to deal with another case unless it was something particularly interesting. He watched as the clock slowly ticked it's way towards the ten o'clock mark, and when it finally did, his receptionist called in to tell him that his appointment was here. She made sure to tell him that he was a handsome one, too. He rolled his eyes, before hanging up and shifting in his seat. He heard the office door open, and he looked up to see his newest client standing in the doorway. He was almost awestruck as Isaac made his way into the office, a wide grin on his lips. Jackson swallowed thickly, absentmindedly fiddling with his tie in his left hand. Isaac took a seat in the chair on the other side of Jackson's desk, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt, and those black skinny jeans from the last time they saw each other. Jackson wasn't quite sure, but he thought that he saw a faint amount of eyeliner around the male's emerald hues. If so, it suited him.  
  
"Hi there, Jax." That nickname again. It made Jackson shudder.  
  
"H-Hi, uh... Isaac." He wasn't sure how to refer to Isaac in the current situation. Isaac just laughed again, before running his fingers through caramel curls. The same fingers that had been wrapped around Jackson's dick almost two weeks prior.  
  
"Relax, handsome. I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable. In fact, I need your help. I was assaulted the other day. I was performing with my band at a club, and some guy grabbed me by the hair in the alley outside and decided that it would be fun to give me a few punches." Isaac lifted his shirt, revealing a few dark bruises across his torso. "Luckily, my stunning looks have not been damaged." He grinned and shot a wink at Jackson. Jackson had so many questions. He blurted out the only one he could coherently say.  
  
"You're in a band?" Isaac raised a thin, perfectly sculpted eyebrow before nodding a few times.  
  
"Yeah. We've played a few local gigs. We're nothing major, but y'know. Brings in money." Jackson nodded before fumbling with the documents on his desk.  
  
"Uh... Have you alerted the police?" Isaac nodded slowly, before giving Jackson a bitchy look.  
  
"Nah, I just came straight here. Of course I alerted the police. They got the guy, but I need a lawyer because I gave him a few punches back. And a broken arm. And a scar on his cheek from a piece of broken glass." Jackson sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, before biting down on his bottom lip.  
  
"Were there any witnesses? Can you confirm that he attacked you? Did you provoke him? Isaac, I can't just defend you based on your word." As much as I would like to, he wanted to say. Isaac raised his eyebrows again, before moving to sit up.  
  
"Well if you can't help, then fair enough." Jackson raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"I didn't say that. All I said was that I need more information than that. Alright? Calm down." Isaac huffed out a sigh, flopping back into the seat. Jackson watched as the taller male ran his fingers through his hair once again; it seemed to be a nervous tic of some sort. Jackson thought it was cute. "Are you actually willing to give me more information, or not?" Isaac gave a sullen nod, before he started his story, from the beginning.

Isaac was gone by ten forty-five, and Jackson really didn't feel like sticking around for the rest of the day. He clocked out at eleven, stepping out of the office at eleven o'five. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, looking up the name of Isaac's band. He scrolled through a few irrelevant results before he noticed that they were playing a downtown bar the next night. Jackson's interest was well and truly piqued. He figured that it couldn't hurt if he checked them out, right? 

The gig started at seven thirty. It was seven now, and Jackson still hadn't picked out an outfit. He didn't want to look too dressy, but he didn't want to look like a bum going too casual either. He settled on a pair of faded jeans, with a white button-down shirt and a pair of worn sneakers. He looked in the mirror, giving himself a satisfactory grin. He looked good. He grabbed his phone, his keys and his wallet, stepping out of his apartment to meet the cab that he had called.

When he arrived at the club, the band were just setting up, and Isaac was nowhere to be seen. Taking a seat by the bar, Jackson ordered a beer before settling back into his chair. He was sitting in the corner, where it was partially dim, meaning that Isaac wouldn't be able to see him from the stage. Isaac eventually walked out - two minutes and thirty one seconds late - and almost took Jackson's breath away. He was dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans, a baggy shirt and a light amount of eyeliner surrounded his eyes. He looked amazing. He tapped into the microphone, mumbling a couple of words before he turned to his band mates. The music started a minute or two later, and Jackson didn't recognise the song. Other people clearly did, and they got up to dance as multicoloured lights began to drift over the dance floor and the rest of the bar. Isaac began to sing into the microphone, his guitar held against his abdomen.

"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right. At the right place, and right time maybe tonight. In a whisper or handshake sending a sign wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind."

Jackson had to admit, the guy could sing. He licked his lips as he downed the rest of his beer, before he got up to dance among the crowd.

"It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak and you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak. Escape was just a nod and a casual wave. Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days."

He glanced up at Isaac just as the light shone down on him, locking eyes with the singing male. While Jackson expected quite a surprised reaction from Isaac, the long haired male simply smirked before breaking into the chorus.

"I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight. Lie still, and close your eyes girl. So lovely, it feels so right. I want to hold you close. Soft breath, beating heart, as I whisper in your ear:" Isaac whispered the next line into the microphone, directly after locking eyes with Jackson. "I want to fucking tear you apart."


End file.
